Un error
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: A veces las cosas salen mal y no nos queda otra cosa más que aceptar que todo fue un error.


_**Hey!**_

¿Cómo están? Sinceramente espero que bien. Pues ya, se me ha ocurrido una idea algo loca sobre un fic y para buena o mala suerte de vosotros es sobre Harry Potter.

No prometo que les gustara, pero quería sacarme de encima esta historia y ¿Por qué no subirla a internet?

Antes de empezar quiero decirles que no me pertenecen los personajes, ni el universo en donde se desarrollan las cosas, todo es de la buena J.K Rowling ¿A caso tengo que mencionarla? Parece que sí XD

Os advierto que este fic será Slash o en palabras de simples mortales una relación de chico con chico, de hombre con hombre… gay, pues.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Un error.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo uno.**_

Esa noche era distinta; tenía un sabor a tristeza y un toque de melancolía, un olor a humo de cigarro y la sensación de un par de lágrimas tiradas.

La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, con más de un par de nubes grises acompañándole en su soledad y un viento que amenazaba con llevárselas y nunca más regresarlas.

Eso pensaba Harry Potter, sentado frente a la ventana de la habitación sin nadie alrededor. Tenía ganas de salir pero no sabía muy bien a donde, con quien o para qué.

Todos deberían de estar cenando tranquilamente, mientras que él tenía el estómago lleno sin haber comido desde la mañana. Paso sus manos por su cabello, despeinándose y sintiéndose un poco más relajado; solamente un poco.

Sentía un dolor de cabeza, como la sensación siguiente a cuando discutes con una persona muy especial y te quedaste guardadas las palabras de cariño, las cambiaste por la hostilidad y te guardaste las de perdón. Y eso simplemente lo tenía hecho polvo.

Se puso en pie decidido a salir y caminar un rato alrededor del castillo, para intentar aclarar sus pensamientos que no parecían tener ni siquiera un comienzo y mucho menos un final claro.

Bajo por las escaleras y se encontró con una sala común vacía y caliente por el fuego de la chimenea. Salió sin pensárselo mucho, no quería quedarse ahí ni un segundo, cualquier parte de ese castillo le traía un recuerdo y ese tipo de recuerdos le dolía, le reprochaba algo que ya no quería más.

Empezó a caminar sin un rumbo específico, solamente deseando salir del castillo por cualquier parte, que no estaría muy difícil hacerlo. El problema era no encontrarse con nadie que le pudiera pedir una charla y él, como buen chico que es no les negaría nada y terminaría enganchándose justo a lo que no quería.

Y no quería encontrarse a Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione o mucho menos a Ron. Todos estaban preocupados, todos querían saber que le pasaba y Harry no le había contado a ninguno que pasaba en su vida justo en esos momentos, porque ni siquiera él sabía muy bien lo que pasaba y mucho menos como podía enfrentarse a ello.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo había llegado ahí, sonrió despistado. Como siempre sus pies le habían llevado a uno de sus lugares favoritos en Hogwarts; el campo de quidditch.

Por supuesto que el lugar estaba completamente vacío y no dudo ni un segundo en entrar en el campo y recostarse en el césped para ver el cielo, la luna, las nubes, las estrellas y sentir el frío viento en el rostro.

-¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?- "Lo que me faltaba" pensó el joven mago, ligeramente molesto.

-Hola Ron, Hermione.

-Te estuvimos buscando un buen rato. ¿Has cenado ya?

-No.

-Deberías de hacerlo.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

-Harry ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estas muy raro.- Hermione se escuchó entre enojada y preocupada.

-No es nada chicos, en serio.

-Harry…- Ron lo miro, Hermione también. Los tres sabían que algo pasaba y que no era una simple cosa, era algo grande.

-¿Es sobre Quién-tú-sabes?- Ambos chicos se acercaron a su amigo sin recibir respuesta y se tumbaron junto a él, uno a cada lado y empezaron a ver las estrellas.

-No, no es sobre él.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no nos quieres contar nada, Harry?

-¿A caso no somos mejores amigos? ¿No confías en nosotros?

-Claro que lo hago, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Me da un poco de miedo lo que piensen de mí después de esto.

-¿Tan fuerte es?- Hermione dejo de mirar el cielo unos segundos y se centró en el rostro de su amigo que hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, amigo?- Ron hizo una mueca que Harry quiso interpretar como una sonrisa.

-Extraño… perdido.

-¿Es por una chica?- Weasley hablo con un tono pícaro, Harry; que tenía la cabeza ligeramente levantada mirando a su amigo; la volvió a tirar en el césped y miro el cielo.

-Es por eso ¿verdad?

-Les contare todo... Pero quiero que se mantengan en silencio mientras les cuento mi historia.

-Ya, que nosotros sabemos dejarte hablar.

-Ron, Harry aún no terminaba de hablar. ¡Lo dejaste con la palabra en la boca!

-Gracias Hermione.- El ojiverde sonrió con pesar, en su rostro se dibujo más una mueca.- Necesito que mantengan su mente abierta pero sobretodo que nada salga de aquí, ¿vale?

-Vale.- Contestaron los dos chicos al unísono.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Pues ya. ¿Les ha entrado un poco la curiosidad? Porque sinceramente a mí sí. ¿Qué? ¿Resulta que el autor no puede sentir curiosidad por sus escritos o qué? Jajaja.

Esto solamente ha sido para darles una probadita, causar curiosidad y sentir que el fic ya está a toda marcha, porque sinceramente si no lo subo a Fanfiction siento que no he trabajado, ¿a qué tengo mis manías?

Dejen sus reviews, son importantes para mí y para la historia, que sin reviews me siento algo desmotivao.

Gracias por leer.

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
